A Lifetime in the Mind of Marceline
by Orabelle Hiomi Zefronke
Summary: Hey everyone! This is the sequel to A Day in the Life of Will. It has more Grell, Sebastian, and Will than last time. Thank you for reading! Please comment/review, and tell your friends! Yay, I'm still writing! Though I might die soon. I can't stop.  O
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is what it's come to. I have been writing this since I ended my last installment of my Kuroshitsuji Parody series. The last part was A Day in the Life of Will. I hope that if you are reading this that you already know and have read Will's story or you are new to my works. If you are, THEN READ A DAY IN THE LIFE OF WILL. You do not know what you are missing! Anyway, Pinky couldn't work with me on this one. I had to do it by myself. Like a test or something.**_

_**I hope you all love it! Ever since I've started writing, I have lost sleep, salad, and potential TV watching time. I've listened to the radio for most of it. Right now, I am listening to "Tonight" by Lady Gaga on my bed at 8:12 p.m. Ah, I'm so tired. But I'm still going! **_

_**Guess what? I'm graduating! Yay, so I'll have more time to do my work. If you have any ideas for this or any other fan fictions, send me a message! I will try to write. Oh, my fingers are starting to go numb. Crap. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LIKE LIKE LIKE DO SOMETHING LIKE GET ICECREAM THEN READ THE STORY ICECREAM IS REALLY GOOD. Thanks.**_

And then, I graduated. I never dreamt of having this power, this undeniable surge of physical, mental power. It flowed through me like a seething flame. I felt so amazing, like I could conquer anything.

"Congratulations, Marceline. You've done well." Under-senpai said.

"Thank you, senpai. You've been a great teacher." I said. I felt very proud of myself. Grell smiled and held tightly to Will who sighed and slightly grinned. A pang went off in my chest. I'd have to leave this wonderful people to make my own way in the world. At that moment, I viewed the worlds as a scary, fearful reality. But now, just a day later, I am glad that I have finally finished and received my full shinigami weapon and been given the honor of the highest rank of shinigami.

At the pre-shinigami train station, everyone stared at me. They took notice of my prideful gate, my long shinigami robes (Grell made them, a bright and somewhat of an eyesore of an orange) swished. I smiled and stepped onto the train. I was headed to the Medium world where I would seek out the souls that needed some reaping. Where else to go except the killing world? Well, you know, other than the human world. But the days in the human world had started run together, like eggs and tomatoes.

A little girl rushed to my side and buried herself in my robes that suspiciously resembled Grell's. Three boys bolted after her, skidding to a halt when they saw me.

"Now," I said maturely, inside, I was beaming at my first order of justice, "what is going on?" I would like to say that my voice was steady and sophisticated, but I think it was too eager to pass for mature.

The girl in my side shivered and cowered even deeper into my side, bruising my new shinigami bones. "T-they w-were going to t-throw me onto the t-t-tracks." She now started sobbing. Her entire frame shook, her tiny body threatening to crack a rib.

"Ah." I said. My face darkened. I remember being that little girl, standing in the crowd, being thrown at, being taunted. I turned to the boys and smiled, hopefully giving my scariest smile I ever gave. "Boys, where are your mothers?"

In the short time it took to serve breakfast, I had hunted down all their mothers and given them all a good smack of the head. But by the looks of the mothers (and the fathers) it was easy to assume that my hand wasn't going to be their last retribution.

Finally, the girl and I were alone in my cabin. She lay on my bed and snored softly. Instead of looking peaceful like a normal child her age, she dozed in a fitful slumber. She murmured and muttered in her sleep, saying pitiful pleas and revealing horrible threats made against her. My heart just about cracked when I had a sudden burst of idea come rampaging through my head.

Gently, I went to the bed and touched the girls shoulder lightly. Her stormy gray eyes opened. They showed mistrust and then slight and feeble dependency when they grazed over me. Her eyes, like my own eyes as a child, combed the entire cabin then came to rest on me again.

"Hey, I have an idea."

She nodded. The train hooted and thundered on.

"Are you alone?" Hopefully, she knew my meaning. And it seemed she did. She nodded again.

I sighed. "What's your name, Darling?" I was tired of calling her 'little girl' and 'she', 'her' and 'girly'.

"My name is Terry. I don' know my lasts." Let me tell you, when she pronounced the last with one too many s's, my heart thudded. Such a cute little name for a cute little girl.

"Do you know what I am?"

"No . . . . . . . . Yeah. You're a shinigami. You kill people then eat their souls." Mistrust set in as she realized the possibility of me eating her soul.

Somewhere, out of nowhere, a huge metal tin tray was thrown at my head from above. It conked on my head, and bounced to the floor. "What the- ? A tray? Really?" I rubbed my sore skull and sat down on a nearby chair. I decided to say my career's real job. "Ah, no, Terry. I don't kill people. Others do that for me, though. But not like that! Say, a hurricane came washing by and someone was killed. It's my job to make sure the soul gets collected and given over to Divine Authorities. I don't eat souls, no, they're too blobby and runny for that."

Terry seemed even more frightened. Suddenly, like a bolt, she dashed out of the cabin and slammed it's door. Terry was gone, and my job's 'bad side' kicked in.

Of course, though, I knew the perks and drawbacks of being a shinigami WAY before I became one. I had seen the fear in people's eyes as Under-senpai, no, Undertaker passed by. Even in the human world. He radiated different, and people don't trust different. So I was okay and ready for this first defeat. I lay my head down on my pillow and, just before sleep, I magically locked my door.


	2. Chapter 2

Just hours before the train stopped, the border came into view. As I've only seen it in books and memories, the beauty was not wasted on my eyes. Across the border the Medium World shone like a bright newborn soul. I could tell that magic radiated from it's very ground. But I hastily reminded myself that it wasn't all fun and games in there. Somewhere, there lurked demons, trying to steal _my _souls from _my _list. I wanted to wring all their necks. But somewhere, among all those scavengers, there was an earl. My favorite demon. Ciel Phantomhive.

"Princess, would you like more tea?" Oh, yes. Ever since I've graduated, word has spread around the entire universe that I was the Shinigami Princess. Well, it suits me. Never has there ever been a shinigami _**girl**_ who became _**highest**_ rank shinigami.

"Ah, yes. By the way, is that the actual border?"

"Yes." He said as if I should know.

"I see. Now, is there any noise that can be heard from in the train as we merge?" I hoped I sounded factual. But my eagerness leaked through.

"N-no?" I giggled. I had made him nervous.

"Then, what about people who merge outside?"

He sighed in relief. This, at least, was in his range of understanding. "Oh, many say that people who get in from the outside are gifted with magical powers. They say it is the most wonderful experience since the sun rose." He used his best enchanting voice. But I was apprenticed to Undertaker who constantly spoke in marvelous tones and voices.

"Then, I'd like to go onto the roof, if you would please escort me to the roof's escape route."

"Uh, there isn't one, Princess." Nervousness again.

I sighed heavily, pulling myself up from the comfy chair. "I'll just have to make one, then. Ah," I walked calmly to the window, "I guess it can't be helped. See you at lunchtime, Richard." And with that, I opened the window and climbed out. There were two stories of the train, so there was a lot of climbing to do. But in one move, I ushered my shinigami jumping skills to skip along the trains outer ring and soon, I reached the roof. There was a rail and I sat beside it.

The wind was relaxing. The sky was light gray, no sun to disturb my eyes. A bird flitted to my side. I stroked it's feet (that type of bird like that very much). It purred, or squawked, whichever the sound sounded like.

The border crept up on me when I was singing a tune of boredom. My eyes flared open when I felt the border's layer caress my skin. It felt light and like a child's loving hand. I instantly relaxed and lay back down.

Suddenly, something inside me clicked. The world went black.

It seemed like just a few seconds later I was awake, on a poorly made cot, in front a large train crowd. I lifted myself up, moaning when my head lurched forward ahead of me.

"Oh, that hurts." I said lamely. I mean, who says that? Certainly not someone who's injured. Certainly not someone who just crossed the Medium World border. No, I should be jumping for joy that I witnessed such a memory, joyful that I attained such an experience. But all I felt was a dizzy sense of belonging, like I always had my head bashed into the roof of a working train. It was weird, something that even Will couldn't explain.

"Are you hurt, Princess?" The crowd echoed. So many voices, just rattling around my head. It ushered in a HUGE headache, and right when I was about to shush the people, a single voice rang out.

"Hey! Best friend coming through! Let me in! Hey, Marceline, what's wrong? Oh, god! What did you do to her? I'll kill you!" And Grell started strangling the nearest officer until I yanked him off.

"Ha, Grell. It's good to see you. I'm fine. Really. Perfectly fine. Just a little woozy. Let's go." I pulled myself to a full stand, letting Grell squeeze the stuffing out of me.

Grell dragged my unrelentingly tired body to the closest chair at a café. I laid my head against the table counter to mutter a relief enchantment. Yeah, shinigami can do magic. Cool, huh?

"So, Grell. What are you doing here?" I hoped Will didn't let Grell into the Medium World. I mean, how tragic would that be?

Grell snickered and grinned at me, flipping his hair towards the male waiter. The waiter backed away and slunk around the bend. Grell's grin widened.

I smiled back. Over the long period of time that I was training, learning, I had come to love and treasure Grell. I've never had such a deep, girl bond. The only friend I had before Grell was . . . . Anyway, I felt myself being absorbed in the great memories of our friendship. With those memories, I remembered all the times I had helped out the house of Phantomhive. Well, only Ciel. But if I was being truthful I would tell you that I had kind of gotten used to Sebastian's attitude and demonic cooking.

~~~ On the night Ciel became the true Low Life, a demon, scum on my boot, I had tried my hardest to keep him human. I strutted on the top of the possessed hedges. Dodging the not-so-mysterious sharp things wasn't hard. I meant to keep track of Grell, a promise to Will and myself. But everything got mixed up.

"Sebastian." I called to the failing butler. I looked down upon him with disgust. "Is this the best you can do? I thought Ciel trained you better." I landed on the ground next to an entangled Sebastian. He didn't smile; neither did I.

"The game is not fair." Was all he said. Sebastian was in real trouble. He doubted his win – I could tell – but that didn't interfere with his fierce craving to save his master. I detected a love for Ciel as well as for his soul in Sebastian. It moved me to compassion. That was when Grell exploded. I was going to have to do some serious girl talking/encouraging later.

"Neither is life," I sighed, "What do you want me to do, large failure." Suddenly, a vine shot out to grab me. With one neat and tidy stab, I injected my arrow's poison into the vine, which shrunk away like a scolded cat. It would not stay like that for long.

Sebastian's red eyes glittered with revenge, malice, and a deep, abysmal hatred. "Let Ciel's soul through long enough for me to get to him. Deter Claude from winning." Inside that, we felt a connection. I grinned, getting the hint from 'deter'. It meant to seriously injure and maim. Fun.

I bowed as he did, in the man's way, and lifted myself onto the nearest marble table/chair/bench/thing. "As you know best, Mister Sebastian. It was nice chatting to you, but I am afraid I have some somewhat urgent things to attend to. Good day and good luck getting out of the vine."

My knees are strong, strong enough to fling me up in the air. The air around me compressed me into a tight, bird-like structure. I kicked at the air behind me. Swiftly, I was speeding right into Ciel. One, two, three, four. Four seconds passed before I hit his forehead to release the soul. As I did so, the innocent Alois screamed, a usual for him.

~~~ As I remembered all this, my face darkened. I couldn't save him after all. I bet nothing I did helped him or Sebastian. Now Ciel was an unemotional robot that thirsted for death, and Sebastian was sentenced for the rest of his unnatural life. If I had played a bigger part . . . . If I was a full shinigami then. Well, I wouldn't be thinking about it.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" Grell asked like the coolest friend ever. And yes. He was.

I nodded. "Ah, you know. Just, well, you know." My thoughts had made me contemplative. "Hey, Grell, do you know where Sebastian and Ciel are?"

Unluckily, Grell shook his head, hair flying, smacking me lightly in the face. "Nope. But I bet I could find them. If I wanted to. Why?"

"I was thinking about checking up on the pair. Just to see if Sebastian isn't totally dying yet. Want to do it?" I gave this challenge to Grell, knowing he couldn't resist it. Anything to see Sebastian again. I knew that I was taking advantage of Grell. But to be fair, he liked be taken advantage of.

Grell hesitated then smiled. "Let's do it."

I reached across the table and grabbed his dainty pinky with mine. "Let's do it."

~~~ I don't know what I expected. A dark, haunted mansion. Tall, dark, _demonic_, trees that threaten all that dare to pass. I did NOT expect this. Not in the least.

A large, joyful mansion stood where Grell had sensed Sebastian was. Honestly, I didn't even know what to do when I got there. Nope, I don't plan ahead very well.

"Looks like they're having a ball." Grell said nonchalantly. I could see the excitement seething inside him at the prospect of seeing a love.

"Yeah." I gazed back at the mansion. A thought occurred to me, causing me to smirk. "I feel like crashing this thing. What about you, my little Grell?"

"Got my back?"

"If you have mine."

So by the end of the half hour, both Grell and I had found some personality dresses and prepped ourselves for an excellent ball and an even greater fight. I was excited and scared. Grell was, too.

We ushered ourselves in. A mask resided on my face. It was cream with pieces of rainbow dashed into it. The mask's lips were perfectly shaped, the eyes the greatest sliver imaginable. My hair was pinned up, curled at the tips, gold flecked on the top. As if it were snowing gold outside. As if I was an angel, come to dance with the devil. How poetic.

Just outside that door, I said, "You know, Grell, we might have to fight our way out. We might not make it out alive."

"I know, Marceline. I'm not stupid. I'm . . . so very excited. I know that Sebastian will never love me. Never. But it's fun when I'm around him. Life is thrilling."

I understood perfectly. "Yeah, I get that." I really did. My entire life I had searched for the thing that would make me smile. And many years ago, I had found it. Being a shinigami, becoming a shinigami, meeting Will, it all seemed magical. Not like witches or wizards or dark magic. But like how a child gazes through a toy shops window. That magic, that essence, that was what drew me to the cause. Being a shinigami was my Sebastian.

"Anyway, ready to kill, my dear Grell?" I asked, fully pumped and ready to use my scythe. The adrenaline pulsed through my veins, making me fierce, making me _scary_.

He held up a hand and I gratefully smacked it.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~ That night, nothing was what I pictured. Inside the ballroom was at least twenty of the most famous Medium World underground gangsters/upper ground royalty. They all chatted, smiled, danced, and did what they did best. They fooled the common celebrities that were there also. Every single person stared at us with surprise. As if we were a show. Instead of an uninvited party. Which we were.

Grell squirmed beside me, unused to the spotlight. "What do we do?" His nervousness calmed me. It made me experienced, dangerous, and gorgeously adult. As if. I was farther from adult than I was from child. Well, personality wise.

I turned to him and gave him my best smile, "We act, that's what. This is what we shinigami must deal with. Get used to it early on, Grell. Save yourself some time. Act like there is no tomorrow."

He breathed, "Yes."

And like a gift, Ciel handed himself over to me willingly. He walked over to us, Grell and I, and asked demonically, "Would you care to dance?" As he asked this, his dead blue eyes flashed red, trying to scare me. It didn't work. I was only amazed.

"Only if the song is right, Earl." I held out my hand as an invitation.

His eyes went back to the inert blue. It was like pallid, dark, tainted ice, incapable of being pure white ever again. Or like a dolls eyes. Something dead, lifeless, and hallow. It scared me most. His soul shone like a star against steel. Hard to see, but still able to be sensed. If I had my glasses, I would definitely be able to see the soul.

"Is the song to your liking?"

"I'm not sure. My mood is shifty these days, almost as if I could kill then be apologetic. Isn't that strange, Earl?" I tilted my head to the side. I suddenly wished that I had Will or Undertaker to be here with me. Everything was much happier and safer with them next to me. They calmed me even more than usual. And truthfully, I missed Will and being Undertaker's apprentice.

Ciel jolted. "Do I know you, Madam?"

I sighed and put my arm in his. "Just lead me to the dance floor, young Earl. Let's make this a great dance." I led him to the giant floor. It felt weird to lead, but then again, I've never done any following. Ciel was too small to lead me, maybe Sebastian could, but Ciel was tiny. Miniature. Like a porcelain doll that had blood red eyes and a creepy smile.

"Y-yes, milady. How would you like to dance?" While we were slowly rotating, I heard whispers and mutterings. Grell stood, obviously gawking at the grim-faced Sebastian. The royals couldn't stop staring at us. I felt in my soul the sorrow that Sebastian had to face, only by looking at Ciel's confused deadly gaze.

"I am sorry, Earl. I could've helped you, could've saved you. I would've been able to do that. But I was not able to. And for that, I am eternally sorry." I said to his head. Demons can grow, that is true, but Ciel was never one to grow, even as a human. Shame flooded my face. Shinigami are a proud species. So the apology sounded defeated and sorrowful, much like Sebastian's face.

He looked up at me, saw my eyes, and curiosity flared. Remorse showed plainly on my face. The last time I felt such remorse was when. . . . When my childhood best friend said I had killed my parents. But I hadn't, and I wouldn't. Anyway, Ciel had that look in his eyes.

"You're wondering what I mean?"

"Yes."

"I was there when you were killed the second time, Ciel, I saw you become a demon. I know you may like it now, but I saw your hatred. Is it gone, or is it frozen like your soul?" As I said that, I pulled away and grabbed Grell to escape. Before Ciel could command Sebastian to come after us, Grell and I fled the ballroom. With speed, I pulled Grell along the road until I thought it was safe to take up shelter in a rundown shack. No one was home, not for the longest time, so I proceeded to make a makeshift bed and set Grell in it. He had the dreamiest look on his face, probably reveling in Sebastian's glory. I patted his damp hair.

Outside the confines of our temporary home, rain fell through cracks and puddled around the holes and regular shack accessories.

"Night, Grell. Have splendid dreams."

"You, too, Marceline. I really think that tonight was marvelous. Did you see Sebastian? He looked so _HOT _in his suit, didn't he? Thank you for taking me." He smiled up at me, eyes glazed over with the magic of the evening.

I sighed and turned over to look at him, a bit uncomfortable at the subject. Yes, Sebastian was gorgeous, yes, that was true. But he wasn't my exact cup of tea. He was too light and fluffy for my taste. Like, compared to Will or the Undertaker, Sebastian was angel food cake. Only evil and sinister, instead of angelic and affable.

"Y-yes, he did indeed look quite dashing in his attire. But I wasn't paying attention to him exactly. More of Ciel and the decorations. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Why did Will let you in the Medium World? I didn't get to go until Top-Secret information had asked the Undertaker to come immediately."

The second I said that, Grell's eyes clouded over with. . . . guilt? "Uh, well, I ran away?" And the shock settles in.


	4. Chapter 4

I gaped at him, sitting straight up in the hay. "You. . . . wait, what? You ran away? Grell, why?" The shock threatened to kill me in my boots.

He patted down his crumpled robes and muttered incomprehensible things to me. His fingers fumbled with the collar. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.

"W-w-well, I don't know. Will's just been really mean lately. Ever since you left, he's been moody and depressing and harsh. I got three bruises on my head! Just look!" He showed me his sore scalp. He was correct.

"Grell," I said darkly, "you may not run away for those reasons! Just because Will-" And that's when I got it. Will missed me so much that he was moody and depressive. Aw! He's such a sweetie! I wanted to see him, hug him, and remind him of all the embarrassing times. After all, that was my specialty. And since I was seeing Will, I might as well invest in some Undertaker time. Just thinking of seeing my old master sent nostalgic shivers down my spine.

Undertaker and Will. So much happy in my life right now, not considering the single blemish that was Ciel Phantomhive. So many wonderful things in my life. A never-ending supply of adventure and excitement. Will and Undertaker and Grell, friends of the ages. Finally there's the fact that I had at last reached my goal. I was now a full-blown shinigami that could defeat anything and everything, well, except for German sausage. It just never went with my appetite. . . or my digestive track.

"So, what're you going to do now?" Grell asked gingerly, looking up at me with those ever-so-clever eyes, a trick that I taught him.

I sighed and patted his hair. "You know what I have to do, Grell. I bet Will is worried about you in some form or way. Not to mention the fact that if you keep on going on like this, you will surely be attacked somehow. If you go back on your own, Will surely will end you. But if I go with you and stay a while, your death will be postponed."

"D-death, Marceline? Don't you think that's a little irrational?"

I kneeled down and said bluntly, "Yes, I do."

*** The last time I had seen the library/office it had been chaotic and hurried, books flying off the shelves every which way. Anyone who entered the building came out with several lumps on their heads, including me.

Now, it hadn't changed much. It looked the same as a month ago. The only real difference was the air. It was quiet, calm, precise. It could only mean one thing: Paperwork. As soon as Grell and I entered the building, we heard whirs, clicks, and rapid tapping like one of a typewriter on the newest 'Happy Drug'.

The ladies at the desk smiled at me, we shared many good memories of them asking me to do intensely dangerous and highly lethal tasks. Ah, those days.

Veronica, the head Desk Clerk, smirked and said jokingly, "Marceline, are you back to work for us? I have a job that only a full shinigami could do." I shuddered slightly and grinned back, showing plenty of shinigami teeth. Nostalgia flooded me and gave me a really warm feeling, like peeing yourself, only 100% less wet.

"No, not this trip. I've actually come to return a lost item," I whispered, glancing at Grell as I did so, "Do you know where Will is?" Dread seeped from Grell's eyes and into my back, soaking me with doom and gloom.

They gave Grell a pity glare and pointed to the left branch of the library. "He's with your old teacher."

I leaped and shook Veronica's hand then sped towards my happiness' source. Grell trailed behind, mostly because I was dragging him. I felt truly sorry for him but he deserved it. Ah, sweet death has the cruelest taste, bitter, yet sweet in the eyes of Death itself _**(100% Writer Created Quote)**_.

*** "And that's what we must do, Undertaker. Any questions?" Will asked in that same old monotonous tone, droning on as if it pained him. If I hadn't already known that was how he talked, I would've rushed to his side and called for a doctor. But that would've been stupid and useless because full shinigamis don't get sick. They only pretend to be.

Slowly, I crept up from behind them and prepared to launch at Will when Grell burst through the doors, crying out, "I'm sorry, Will, please forgive me!" I smacked my head with my palm and waited for a chance to 'enter'.

Mysteriously, a large, British red colored mark appeared on Will's forehead, pulsing ever-so-slightly. I couldn't help but stare at it, even though I was hidden.

"Grell. . . You better have a really good excuse for coming back, you lousy son of a -" Will started to say, raising his Extendio Perius just so to strike Grell upon the head.

Then, I stood up and smiled expertly, tilting my frame a bit to make the whole appearance more dramatic. "Will, that will be enough. Put your weapon away, now." I made a slight flick of my finger and he, startled as he was, lowered the E.P. Undertaker smirked as only he could and said lovingly, "Marcel."

"To think that William's gotten so lonely as to drive away his only student and then try to kill him, well, I never should have left." Finally, I opened my arms and gave both Will and Undertaker an invitation to my embrace. The Undertaker was swift and neat, gently pulling me into his cloak and patting my hair like I did to Grell.

"I missed you very much, Marcel."

"Not as much as I had you, Undertaker. I can't believe it's only been a month. I'm very content! Now, Will, hug time!" And without his permission, I jumped into his arms and snuggled just a bit. The thing about Will is that even though he's lame, sour, tedious, boring, fuddy-duddy, he's a great hugger. Not that he knows. I think I'm the only one he's ever hugged. Ever, well, except for the prissy greed-bucket of a woman he called his lover.

"Didn't you miss me, Will?" I looked up at him and stayed that way for a while, just gazing into those standard shinigami eyes. Bright neon green and somewhat dull blue.

"Things have been boring since you left." Now, here's a hint for when you deal with Will. He's cold and defensive. And when you've been with him as long as I, you know that his feelings are differently expressed. Him saying that it was boring without me says that he missed me and wished that I would stay. Yeah, I'm a top A-grade student in the language of Will.

I blushed little ovals and grinned, "Oh, Will, you old softie!"

Secretly, in the deepest part of my mind and heart and soul, I liked Will. It was something I felt a month after meeting him. Since then, the small seedling of a feeling tumbled and blossomed into something I had never felt before. He didn't know, thank God that he made Will dense enough to neatly dodge a gigantic hint. It's sad really. But maybe I'm just extremely good at hiding my feelings.

Truthfully and creepily, I am slightly embarrassed about liking him. I know what he's been through. I had first row tickets to Will's One Man Show on how to destroy your life. After he got crushed, he couldn't look at anyone for a whole week. And every day after that, I've been there for him, giving him my best.

Will looked over me and his laser-intensified rage zeroed in on Grell. "I assume you brought Grell back, Marceline."

My smile grew sweeter than honey and roses, the battle for Grell's life had begun!


End file.
